Hey Shrew
by ruddyskin
Summary: Perhaps he's the only one to tame this hot-headed woman. Daryl x Sasha
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The hopeful, warm spring breeze made it's way through the prison's few windows- through one which Sasha sighed in delight. It was a frigid winter and finally things started to heat up. Unfortunately the cold kept some of the zombies away and since it was fleeting, they'd have to deal with a whole hoard in the future. She shut her eyes for a moment to feel the wind's seduction on her eyelids when there was a light tapping on the bars behind her- as if they were knocking before entering.

Sasha turned around to see Daryl walk towards her and sit on her bed, kicking off his dirty boots and leaving dirt on the floor. "You didn't even wait until I said come in." Sasha folded her arms. "Are you always a shrew?" Daryl teased. Sasha rolled her eyes and sat by him. "We need to get more supplies." He mentioned, laying on his back. Her brown eyes darted to the bit of abs exposed by his shirt that lifted and she quickly looked away. "We should go," she said, getting up and grabbing his hands- pulling him up with all her might. He slowly lifted himself on his own. She was way smaller than he was. "Alright, but you know the drill: stay by me and-" Daryl was cut off by Sasha already leaving.

Daryl quickly followed behind the girl. It wasn't hard to find her, thanks to her huge afro puff she kept in a ponytail. He took out the keys to the SUV, unlocked it and got in the drivers seat. She stood outside the car, arms folded _again_. "Could you get in the car, woman?" Daryl groaned. "I want to drive." Sasha hissed. Daryl shut the door and started up the car. She realized he didn't really fall for her hissy fits so she got in the car, putting his crossbow from her seat onto the dashboard. She put her gun on the dash too. "You can drive when we come back." Daryl waited for the prison gates to open so they could drive through. Rick gave him the nod and they made their way towards the roads.

"Could you smile for once?" Daryl asked, periodically looking over at her. Little did he know, she was looking at him too. "I am smiling." Sasha lied. "It don't sound like it." Daryl tried to focus on the road. "Why do you care?" Sasha yawned, looking out the window. "We're friends, aine it?" Daryl pulled up into a seemingly abandoned neighborhood. "Maybe," Sasha grabbed her gun as Daryl parked. He decided not to respond to that and instead grabbed his crossbow and exited the vehicle. They grabbed some bags and headed to the first house.

"What if a walker's inside? Or a whole bunch?" Sasha was nervous. "We kill them." Daryl said, opening the door. He walked in, aiming his bow. "Shut the door," He ordered. She nodded, shutting the door and locking it. "I'll go check the other rooms. In the mean time, grab some food items." Daryl said, disappearing. Sasha mocked him quietly and opened the pantries, grabbing some canned beans, olives, tomatoes and chilli. "It's clear. I'll check the bathrooms for first aid." She heard Daryl say. She sighed in reassurance. "I'll put this stuff in the car." She responded, putting the full bag on her back. She had to have about 30 cans and a pack of water. She opened the door and closed it when she exited, hustling to the SUV.

As she unloaded her bag she felt something hard and pointy against the back of her head. "If you're playing around, Daryl, I'm gonna kick your ass." She turned around and saw it was not Daryl, but a strange man, eying her items. She looked down the barrel of the gun and froze up. "If you want the stuff, just take them, okay?" Sasha tried to reason. The man grinned and she noticed he had horrible teeth. "Walk forward." He pushed the gun into her forehead. She hissed in discomfort but walked in front of the man slowly, hands behind her head. "_I should make a run for it... where's the walkers when you need them?_" she thought.

Sasha walked passed the house she was in and into a different one where 4 other creepy men stood around. "She's cute for a black girl. Where'd you find this one?" One asked, walking up to her and touching her hair. Sasha hated that shit. "She was leaving a house with some cans. I think she came alone." The initial creeper said. It was silent for a moment, all eyes on her. God, never so badly she wanted Daryl to be here. She didn't like being saved but she was hoping they didn't hurt her _too _badly.

Before she could even finish her thought she was shoved on the carpet and the men began to unzip their pants...


	2. Chapter 2

_Horray! I got my first review :) Thanks. I had a different approach to this story but I will take my time and give y'all quality. I'm stoked to be the first to have a Sasha – based story. So lettuce begin..._

**Chapter Two**

Daryl put the last of 3 first aid kits into his bag, as well as a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. "This was a good loot today, huh, Merle?" He spoke to himself- well, his older brother who was no longer with him. He did this every now and again when he was alone. His hazel eyes shut closed for a moment, trying to stop himself from feeling human. From crying. When he opened them he was back to the younger Dixon we all know and love. He picked up his crossbow from on top of the toilet lid, put the loot bag on his back and headed out the door, down the stairs. "Sash?" Daryl called out. Strangely he heard no reply. "Hey, Sash? You givin' me the cold shoulder again?" He got to the bottom of the stairs and headed to the kitchen. Everything they needed was gone. "I guess she's waitin' on me..." Daryl shrugged and headed towards the door but saw about 10 to 20 Walkers shuffling towards a house down the street through the dining room window.

Daryl raised an eyebrow at this and went to the front door, opening it slowly and exiting. The air was chilly but he dressed warmly in his camouflage jacket. He made it to the car, put the bag in and went to the back seat to see if Sasha was sleeping there by chance. When he saw she wasn't there he began to get worried. "Damn it," Daryl kept looking at the house down the street. "Don't tell me... Damn it!" Daryl cursed but tried to keep his voice down. He was pissed. He got his crossbow and headed towards the future ambushed home.

Of course Sasha wasn't going to go down without a fight. The moment one of the creepers pulled at her pants she slapped his hand away. She took the initiative to run away when the other guys came closer. The moment her running foot hit the ground her hair was grabbed and she was flung towards the floor- hitting the back of her head on the coffee table. "She's feisty, ain't she?" Sasha heard. She clenched her fists so hard she swore her nails dug into the skin of her palms. "I swear to God if you lay a fucking hand on me I'll-" Sasha felt the hardest slap in her life. She spit out blood and tried to hold back tears. "Maybe we should one of the zombies to fuck her," A toothless man said. Sasha was losing hope. She shut her eyes and held her knees. "Did we say curl up into a ball, bitch?" A buff man asked, grabbing her shirt and tearing it off her body like it was nothing. "Stand up." He continued. She got up, shaking. It was cold and she was ashamed. He had cuffs (perhaps he was a cop) and he grabbed her wrist, bonding her to the staircase against her will.

"Guys! Zombies are coming!" A young voice screamed. Sasha's heart nearly dropped into her stomach. "Get your guns, protect the place." The buff man said calmly. "But Boss, we're surrounded. We gotta get outta here!" The toothless man was scared and so was the stinky man who kept staring at Sasha. "You heard what I said." Boss' eyes read complete authority. "Are you really gonna jeopardize survival over some pussy?! LET'S GO!" A man who seemed to be a close friend of his put his hand on Boss' shoulder. Sasha began to cry. "Please get me out of here! Don't leave me to turn! I'll come with you, I'll fuck you, just don't leave me here!" Sasha bawled so hard her brown face began to turn cinnamon red. Boss smirked and kissed her forehead, "I'll come back for you. Either way you're getting fucked." And with that Boss ran off with his group.

Sasha screamed and started to yank her wrist. She heard the moans of the undead just outside the door. She looked around for anything she could use but there was nothing. She was literally topless, bound and ready to die. "I'm so sorry Tyreese," She whispered, dropping to the floor, waiting to become lunch.

Daryl saw a bunch of guys running out the back door of the house into the backyard and hopping over the fences. One guy was limping out and Daryl walked up, grabbed his collar and swung him onto the grass. "Fuck!" The man cursed, glaring at the long haired redneck. "Don't you see we're tryna get the hell outta there?!" He added. Daryl pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the limper. "You seen a black girl with a bad temper around here?" Daryl asked. "We're in a fucking apocalypse and you want to find a jiggaboo to lay down with? Well it _is_ the end of the world..." The man was whipped by the cross bow, leaving a big cut on his cheek. "Hey, hey now. Is that how we treat the disabled? There's one in there but Boss is coming back for her so it's best you don't mess with his shit." Limper spat, holding his bleeding cheek. A zombie spotted them and began shuffling over. "Thanks asshole," Daryl kicked him in the head and ran into the house.

"Sasha! Hey! You in here?!" Daryl called out. Sasha opened her eyes slowly. _I must be dead _she thought. "Sash!" Daryl was tearing the place down, looking behind everything and throwing chairs down. "Daryl!" Sasha tried to scream but she was hoarse. He heard her however, running over swiftly and squatting to see if she was okay. Sasha looked at him with the saddest face and didn't even care that she was half naked. Daryl took notice but that didn't catch his attention as much as her cuffed wrist. _Merle... _He thought. "Fuck, who did this?!" He pulled out a knife. Sasha screamed, "Please don't cut off my hand!" She jumped up and hid it away from him. "I aine gonna cut it off so give me your fucking hand and shut the fuck up for once!" Daryl grabbed her chin, staring her doe eyes down.

Sasha backed down, giving him full access to her hand. "Lean forward," Daryl said. Sasha did what she was told and he ripped out a bobby pin from her hair, causing her to hiss with pain. "Just keep looking out." Daryl put the bobby pin into the keyhole and moved it around. "Just cut it off!" Sasha screamed, seeing the zombies were done snacking on whoever was too slow to run out the house in time and we're shuffling over towards them. Daryl grit his teeth, "Just give me a moment." Sasha screamed, "WALKER BEHIND YOU!" and Daryl turned quickly, stabbing the zombie in the eye. It's body dropped and Daryl resumed. "I'm almost done..." Daryl was sweating. Five were shuffling towards them. "Done." He said. The cuffs dropped to the floor and immediately Sasha ditched him, running outside towards the car. "Damn it." Daryl said to himself, running after her. Quickly he started up the car and they got out of there as quick as they came.

Once they were out of sight of the zombies, Daryl slowed the car down to a stop, pulling into a secluded area. It was cold and he tried not to stare at Sasha's small but cute boobs, hard nipples or toned stomach. It was simply not the time for it. Her afro puff was framing her face nicely- he assumed she lost her scrunchie on the run. "Don't tell Tyreese." Sasha said, looking forward, wiping away the occasional tear. "I ain't." Daryl took off his jacket and gave it to her. Sasha held it in her hands for a moment before looking at him. "Just stop trying to be hard all the time and take my damn jacket. You're welcome." Daryl was looking back at her. "Daryl..." Sasha trailed off. Daryl gave a half smile and began to start the car up again. She put on the jacket. It smelled like dirt, fresh grass and pine.

They were in view of the prison when Sasha whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Daryl said, holding her hand and rubbing his thumb across her digits. She held it tightly until the gates were opened and Tyreese stood by the car when they pulled up... and he didn't look too pleased.


End file.
